


The last moments

by syntinenmatriarkka



Series: Star Wars Poetry [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: I made myself sad, Poetry, What's new, angst-ish, now with a Dylan Thomas reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntinenmatriarkka/pseuds/syntinenmatriarkka
Summary: The soliloquy of a dying man.
Series: Star Wars Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The last moments

Terror, terror in both of our souls,

and that will be our guide as we wander into the night

What will become of you and this galaxy?

The same suspicion that followed me in my childhood is here;

how can I ever be worthy if I fail now, at the most critical of hours?

Rage, rage as the light slowly fades! 

I hate to leave you now, my friend and my brother;

you are grown to be wiser than I ever have been

so I leave you but with one fatal wish

Hatred, hatred towards the fear of losing, 

even if that is the road to pain

What is my reality now when my life flashes before me?

If I go,

I'll go out with a hole in my heart but knowing I did my part

If I go,

I'll go out as a hero

Never break down, never forget those eyes of yellow

In the very end when I burn in that purifying flame

Finally there will be the most unexpected thing

Love, for the eternity of this all.


End file.
